The Heavenly Rose: A Zelda Story
by iheartLink
Summary: A short fanfiction about Link ending up in the modern world. Zelda is there too. The princess needs saving once again, and the only person who can save her is Link. OoT&MM.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For everyone who was disappointed by my discontinuation of A Deadly Town, don't fret folks! This is the new improved version of that story. This is the modern version of Zelda at its finest. It's no longer a Link-transports-to-modern-world fic exactly. It's much better than that, than anything you could ever imagine. So I hope you guys sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

When I awaken, I see a light. A light not too bright but not too dim. A perfect light.

I look around me and see nothing but white walls and a white floor and a white ceiling and...a person. A person right in front of me. Me...

It's me. Link. I'm dressed in my usual attire. Green tunic, white undergarments, green hat, plain brown boots. My sword, my shield.

"Who...?"

"Congratulations, you made it this far. You're out of the game."

"What game?" I ask.

"The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. You don't remember do you?"

"No..." I say.

"Well, the devil put you in those games. He's trying to destroy you and Zelda and take your souls."

"The devil huh?" I smirk a little.

"Yes. This is the last game you'll be in before the battle is all over," he says simply.

"What battle are we fighting this time?" I ask.

"The biggest battle of them all. The battle between who wear a mask and those who don't. The ones who wear the masks are the demons and the ones who don't are the angels. And the ones who do both are the real heroes, the half angels and half demons. You are a true hero, and you must go. You must fight. It won't be easy, but we can win. I can promise you that. Remember to do this for Zelda and not the world. Remember. Are you ready to play the game?"

"Yes but one quick question."

"What's that?"

"What is this game called?"

"The Heavenly Rose: The Untold Story of Zelda."

"Why The Heavenly Rose?" I ask.

"Because the rose is what connects you and Zelda together. Zelda is the rose petal, and you are the stem. Without the stem, the rose would wither and die, and without the rose, the stem would just be a stem. Nothing more, nothing less. Without a rose, there would be no love, and without love, the journey you are about to embark upon would not be worth it. So listen carefully to what I'm about to say. You, as you are now, are no longer Link. As God, I am. Your real name is Darryl, and Zelda's real name is Diana. She is here in the real world as you are right now. Instead of having your horse to ride around on, you will have a motorcycle to get from place to place. Instead of having a sword and shield, you will have a gun and a backpack full of items, and instead of having a fairy to guide you, you will have a long lost friend to help you out. And your phone will be your main ocarina, the key to changing the world a little at a time. Are you ready to partake in this adventure?"

"Yes," I say without hesitation.

"Then let the game begin."


	2. Chapter 2

It happens all in a flash. As soon as he says the words, "Let the game begin.", I got out of that room immediately. The perfect light I saw in the beginning becomes bright to the point where it consumes me. Next thing I know, I am looking at the excessively bright light from the sun.

I put my hand out to block the sun from my view. Then I hear a kid say, "Hey you finally made it."

The voice sounds familiar, but I don't know why. I look down and see a kid in front of me with brown straight hair that strings around his face and eyes that tell me he's not just some ordinary kid.

He reminds me of when I was a kid being Link. Mature, not afraid of much of anything but underestimated by people. Many people. Too many people for my liking. But at least secretly I proved them wrong when I saved Termina.

The kid is wearing a plain white T-shirt with black pants, a way cooler outfit than any of my old tunics.

"Who are you?" I ask the kid.

"You don't remember do you?" he says, the look in his eye encouraging me to think this through.

"Am I suppose to?" I ask.

"The devil must be keeping you away from that knowledge. At any rate, Derrick, the long lost friend God was talking about to you a second ago," he says, extending his hand out.

I extend mine out to shake his and say, "Long lost friend huh? How did we know each other?"

"We were neighbors."

"What separated us apart?"

"I died."

I look at him almost with pity, but it's more of curiosity than pity.

"How?" I ask.

"I was murdered."

"By who?"

"By an outsider of our town. He killed all of us except for you and Diana. My family and friends are held captive by the devil as we speak. Aside from helping you and all, I'm here to rescue them."

I hold my gaze at the ground beneath me as I say, "I'm only here for her."


	3. Chapter 3

"You mean Diana right?" Derrick asks.

"Of course," I say immediately. "Where is she?"

"She's probably at her mom's house right now."

"Where's that?" I ask eagerly.

"I wouldn't go there right now. She doesn't know you, and you'll look like a stalker."

"Well I was able to go to her courtyard back in Hyrule," I insist.

"Trust me. This is different. Way different. There may not be guards guarding her house, but there is her mom and you don't want to have to talk through her."

"What's wrong with her mom?"

"Her mom is abusive and controlling and fake and has made Diana into a practically lifeless puppet. Despite the fact that you are genuine and good, her mom wouldn't allow you to date Diana."

"Oh no. Not this situation again," I say, face palming myself.

When Zelda and I were in Hyrule, our last time together was when Zelda gave me the 'we should separate' speech. Yesterday! The reason she said this was simply because she was a princess bound to wed a prince while I, a commoner, was bound to be alone for the rest of my life. She couldn't be sneaking around at Lake Hylia anymore. She was about to marry a prince, and remembering that made my stomach plummet at the bottom of Lake Hylia.

It prompts this question: "She's taken in this world too isn't she?"

Sadly, Derrick nods his head yes.

My wobbling knees gave in and collapsed, sending me to the ground. The world went silent or so it seems until I hear Derrick's encouraging voice in bits and pieces.

"It'll be okay," he says. But that isn't the most important bit of information. The most important part is this: "She's not truly happy with him anyway."

The important part went on repeat like a chiming bell in my mind. "She's not truly happy with him anyway."

"She's not?" I ask to make sure I heard him right.

"No. She's not. She wants you and no one else. She wants her best friend and lover back," Derrick says with certainty.

I close my eyes and sink that in for a moment. All the memories of our multiple times together in Hyrule sneaking out, our few times together when we were battling Ganondorf, and even our time apeart when I left to find myself in Termina.

Either way, we had always been together. In spirit or physically. I wasn't about to back out now especially since she's into me. Not in the slightest.

Zelda/Diana here I come!

 **Updated author's note: I haven't updated in a while because I don't know where to go with this story right now. If you guys have any ideas where you want this story to go, please let me know. I'd love to hear your ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back! I think I finally know where to go with this story, but even though I pretty much know where to go with this story, I'm going to be replying to a review that gave me suggestions. Here it is:**

 **"This is turning out great!  
For ideas, hmm... wait, I have a few questions... how does Link just ACCEPT the fact he's been stuck in a game for more than seven years? Maybe you could add a few bits about how he's struggling to accept his new reality. And does he know how to use his phone? Will he have to go to school? Will Zelda see him, and come to talk to him, or- wait, who's the dude she's got now?! Better not be someone like Ghirahim or Ganon. Or tingle- for gods sake not tingle. Maybe the mom can be like the fat lady with the dog in OoT. I know! There's an old man that looks like Rauru that knows Darrel's name was Link, and HES the devil that trapped him in there!  
This story has potential, DONT give up on it just yet! u"**

 **My response: I think Link accepts it so easily because he's courageous, and he instinctively remembers the modern world. Hopefully that makes sense! I might add in how he's struggling to accept it, but I just don't think it's a part of his personality to get that upset. I'll think about it definitely! He instinctively knows how to use everything in the modern world since much of the things in the modern world resemble the things in the Zelda games he was in. He will go to school yes, the same one as Zelda! The dude isn't any of those options, lol. He's a boring OC who you will later see and who Link hates. The mom will be fat but she won't be crazy heavy since Zelda isn't heavy, and it's not genetic in her family. You'll see who the real devil is. It may surprise you.** **I'm very glad you think that this story has potential! :) It gives me hope and strength to keep going. Thank you so much for your feedback!**

 **I will warn you that this story that this is extremely personal for me, but I will do my best to finish it.**

The Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion. That's where Derrick says she works, so that's where I eventually go.

But first, I go where Derrick says I should go first- home.

At the word, "home" followed by "family," I get immediately excited. Finally, I will have a mother and father who will be in my life and who will be there for me.

Or so I thought.

As soon as I get there, I am dreadfully surprised by a punch by the man who is supposedly my father. He is somewhat bigger and stronger than me, so I can't fight him off very well.

I am not prepared for this at all.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks, now gripping the top of my buttoned shirt.

"I just have been out."

"Out where?" he demands, shaking me.

I stand there, limp. I don't have an answer.

I look to Derrick, but he's not there. So I say, "Been out driving around."

"Driving around for what? Better not be idling!" he says with a threatening look in his eye.

"To find a job," I say with a newfound raspy voice.

Finally, he drops me, and he says, "Good god, you had me worried for a moment because you're a piece of shit who needs to get the hell out of my house ASAP!" At that, he kicks my ribs while I was on the floor looking to breathe.

Already, I feel like giving up, but as soon as I do, Derrick enters the room and asks me, "Are you okay?"

I look up and realize that my father has left the room, thank the goddesses!

So, I say, wiping the blood from my nose, "What does it look like to you? That I'm fine? My father just abused me! What am I supposed to? Jump for joy?"

Derrick just looks at me calmly and says, "I know it's hard to understand, but as a hero, having a father in real life means that you will have an abusive one. For you anyway. There's no way around it. For this reason, you will learn why Zelda is the only real person you should be fighting for and are meant to fight for."

I sigh. "This is going to be one long adventure."

. . .

It wasn't hard at all getting a job at the Pavilion. They didn't even ask me interview questions or anything! I got the job on the spot! Luckily, they had one spot left when it came to the parking attendant position, and I was able to take it!

The parking attendant job, I've learned, is mostly full of men. Pretty much the only woman there is Zelda.

When Derrick pointed her out to me, I was still blown away. Long brown hair now, but still had that glowing pale skin I could never forget. As always, she looked so beautiful.

We talked on my first day of the job. She was asking me how not to look stupid on the job since she didn't know how to explain things to guests.

To the say the least, I was very confused since Zelda has always been a smart person. She was a princess after all! But here, in this world, it seems as though she's forgotten that.

And I had to help to make her remember.

 **End Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this! I'm sorry for the long wait! Been so ashamed of this story since it's comes from a very personal place, plus life has kept me busy.**

 **For you guys who are disappointed that Link has an abusive father in the modern world, I'm sorry (And no, this doesn't mean that I think that his parents in Ocarina of Time would be abusive. I just think that for Link to have a hero mentality in real life, he would either have to be an orphan or have abusive parents. For this, I'm saying abusive parents). But that's part of where I'm taking this story. Link, in this story, is meant to be a "bad" boy/gentleman. In my experience, in real life, I have met guys like that, and they are the best guys ever, I promise! Link isn't a real bad boy, just troubled as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My reply to previous reviews-**

 **Olddantrucker- Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you better stop. The summary is not misleading at all! Please don't comment on this further. You have nothing but wicked things to say to me. It's not worth it.**

 **James Birdsong- You're welcome! I will try to post more often.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter like the others!**

Zelda doesn't seem to remember anything. About her old self or about me.

I am not prepared at all for this either.

I have to start all over again, and it's frustrating and disappointing to say the least!

But when we look up at the stars that night while listening to music play in the distance on our break, I feel a sense of peace, like we had in Lake Hylia, where I decided to live after my defeat in trying to find Navi. I was stupid, trying to find that one true friend when it was Zelda all along and no one else.

Things were simpler then. When Zelda didn't have to marry a prince yet, and when I was more able to live off fish for every meal.

Lake Hylia was our secret place where Zelda loved to sneak off to at night with me. No one knew about it except me and Impa, and Impa was sworn to secrecy.

With her in it just for this moment, my world feels all right in a way that it never quite has before.

I am falling in love with her all over again and am so thankful that in this world, she only has a boyfriend and she isn't bound to marry someone.

I'm still upset that she has a boyfriend, but I'm glad she hasn't mentioned it yet. That I'm especially thankful for. Because it would kill me.

I at least told Zelda so far that she didn't have to worry about being perfect at this job; after all, it's just a part time job that anyone could do.

But she still seems nervous every time she has to speak to a guest. I keep telling her it's no big deal.

She is afraid of everything it seems, and I don't know why.

When I leave her for a while and go to the restroom, I see Derrick again, my other true friend.

The first thing that spits out of my mouth is this: "Why didn't you tell me that Zelda lost her memory?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you. I wanted to see you happy," he says in an innocent tone of voice.

"Well I would have liked to have known what to prepare for. That would have made me happier!" I say in a brash voice rather unknown to me.

"At least now you know." He shrugs.

"Anything else I don't know about, that you need to say to me?"

"Just that Ganondorf is near!" he says and disappears before I have time to react.

 **And before you guys react, I will be publishing the whole story that happened before this story. It's called Beneath the Shadows. It will make a lot more sense once you read all of it. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Heavenly Rose Ch 6

"Why hello there, boy." A voice! An evil voice.

"Ganondorf!" I try to whisper!

I see him, a skinnier version him.

He's wearing a cape, and he has a sword to my neck.

Then, "Let him go!"

I see an eighteen year old hero with white shirt and black pants.

"Derrick?!" I proclaim.

"Yes, it is I, Link. You must go get Ganondorf...because he's getting away! He's kidnapped

Zelda!"

"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7

I followed him, Ganondorf back to Hyrule in a vortex.

Zelda is pregnant, and I'm in a dungeon now...because I had sex with her when we were only 17.


	8. Chapter 8

The Heavenly Rose Ch 8

Ganondorf now rules Hyrule and even Termina, where I used to be. And he's married to Zelda.

I weep and weep but can do nothing until...I see Derrick!

"What are you doing here?"

"Here, I'll unlock you, go!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Heavenly Rose Ch 10

But I'm free now because I stopped their wedding, and now Zelda is mine...forever.


End file.
